


You Hate it, I Love It

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is too cute, It's pure fluff, M/M, No Angst, Non-Consensual Tickling, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tickling, supernatural world still exists, they are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas is EXTREMELY ticklish. He hates it as much as Dean loves it.





	

It all started when Dean and Cas were laying on their couch together. Luckily, they had some time to kill, So, they ordered some takeout and watched a movie.

  
Cas’s body was buried into Dean's chest. The hunters gigantic arm draped along his body, holding him close while keeping him warm.

  
The movie finally ended as Dean checked the time on his watch.

  
“It's getting late.” Dean yawned.

  
Little did he know, Cas fell asleep halfway into the movie.

  
Dean shook his arm.

  
Nothing

  
“Cas..” he whispered.

  
Nothing.

  
Dean placed his hand on Cas's exposed side and began squeezing it lightly.

  
Cas's eyes finally opened as he squeaked and smacked Dean's hand off of his body.

  
He sat up with a jolt and stared wide-eyed at his startled boyfriend.

“Don't touch me there!”

  
“Are you okay…?” Dean questioned. Did he accidentally hurt Cas?

  
“It just...feels weird. Okay?” He admitted. His small lips fell into a frown.

  
“Promise me you won't do it again.”

  
“Okay..” Dean rolled his eyes playfully. “I promise.”

  
“Thanks, .” Cas seemed relieved. “It's just that-”

  
But before Cas even got to finish his sentence Dean swallowed his small figure in his arms. Pulling Cas’s body down to resume their previous position on the couch.

  
Cas screeched.

  
He couldn't keep his laughter under control.

  
He was squirming around like an eel in Dean's arms. Cas's hands flailing around, smacking any part of Dean’s body for any kind of release.

  
The only sounds that could come out of Cas's mouth besides the endless fits of laughter was something that sounded like:

  
“Oh...god I...hate...you.”

  
Dean finally stopped his torture when he noticed Cas's eyes starting to tear up.

  
Cas pushed his body away from Deans. His body fell off of the couch as he rolled onto their beige carpet. He was left gasping for air with a hand on his chest.

  
He sat up and let his saddened eyes look at Dean's figure.

  
The image he saw made his blood boil.

  
Dean was cracking up.

  
His face started to turn red as he looked like he was about to cry from laughing so hard.

  
His torso was shaking with each laugh that left his mouth.

  
Cas narrowed his eyes at him.

  
“That's not funny!” He gritted his teeth.

  
“I didn't know you were so ticklish,Cas.” Dean grins. His laughter died down when he saw how upset Cas was.

  
He was so adorable when he was upset.

  
“I'm not...ticklish.” He hesitates.

  
Dean took one step off of the couch and Cas jumped away backwards.

  
“Are you sure about that?”

  
Cas stood up and brushed himself off.

  
“Yes i’m sure!” He says.

  
Cas didn't even believe himself.

  
“Promise me you won't do that again?” Cas pleaded.

  
“I promise.”

  
“Seriously this time?”

  
“Yeah yeah.” Dean nodded him off.

  
Dean was never good at keeping his promises.

 

 

  
Cas didn't feel safe in his own home.

  
He was constantly on edge.

  
Waiting for the next attack.

  
His day had started out normally.

  
He was sleeping in, of course.

  
But Dean woke him up by throwing his body right onto the bed.

  
Cas groaned, his tiny figure bounced a little bit when Dean landed.

  
“Ugh…” he whispers. “You are so annoying..”

  
Dean put their bodies into a spooning position as he nuzzled his head into Cas's body, Breathing in the faint scent of cinnamon.

  
“But you love me anyway.” Dean whispers into his hair.

  
“Keep telling yourself that.” Cas mumbles into his pillow.

  
“You're such a grump in the morning.” Dean complained. “Just get out of bed already.”

  
“Let me sleep..” Cas whined.

  
A cocky smile formed on Dean’s face as he knew the one and only way to get Cas out of bed.

  
Or do anything he wanted him to.

  
Dean dug his hands into Cas's sides.

  
Again

  
A high pitched scream escaped Cas's lips as he threw himself off of the bed.

  
To make matters worse, Dean was following him too.

  
Cas used his short legs to run to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside, panting as his back was towards the door.

  
He was a 22 year old man that locked himself inside a bathroom because his boyfriend, that killed supernatural creatures for countless days and nights, wouldn't stop tickling him.

  
Yep, that sounded about right.

  
Dean kept knocking on the door.

  
“Cas, i'm sorry okay?” He apologizes.

  
Cas stays silent.

  
He begged Dean to stop days ago. But he never did. It started out with that night on the couch.

Then it escalated to random pokes to his sides. When ever he was doing mundane things like walking, sleeping, or even eating.

His life became a nightmare when the situation became worse. With full blown lunges onto his body as Dean pinned him down while he begged for dear life.

  
“Cas just come out.” Dean sighs from behind the door.

  
He had been outside the door for 15 minutes.

  
“No!” He yelled from across the door. “You won't stop touching me!”

  
“Are you just going to stay in there forever?” Dean asked.

  
“If I have to.” Cas says.

  
“Alright fine” Dean said sarcastically. “I guess I'll just have to eat all of these pancakes I made for you all by myself.”

  
“Why did Dean continuously have to torture me?” Cas thought.

  
He opened the door slightly and peeked out, Dean was gone.

  
He took his full body out and looked around.

  
Dean was nowhere to be seen.

  
“Dean?” Cas called out.

  
No response.

  
His heart skipped a beat as his body tensed when he felt a large pair of arms swallow him from behind.

  
Dean began placing small pecks on the side of Cas's face.

  
“I love you.” Dean mumbled.

  
“I would love you back if you would stop with the poking!” Cas whined.

  
“Why?” Dean asked. “You're so adorable when you're squirming around!”

  
“Because if feels weird!” Cas pouted. “And i'm not adorable.”

  
“Okay.” Dean said. “I'll stop it if you admit something.”

  
“What?”

  
“Admit that you're ticklish.”

  
“But I'm not!”

  
Dean lifts one of his arms up and placed it on Cas's sides.

  
Cas froze

  
Any sudden movements could cause Dean to initiate.

  
He learned that from experience.

  
“Don't even try it.” Cas warns. “I will literally kill you”

  
“Geez , Cas.” He says. “No need to overreact.”

  
He slowly takes his hand off and runs it through Cas's soft hair.

  
“This is the last time.” Dean whispers. “I promise.”

  
“You said that before.” Cas murmurs, turning around so that he's facing Dean.

  
“I know,” Dean laughs. “This is just so hilarious.”

  
Cas punches Dean's arm.

  
“Shut up, idiot.”

  
“I guess this idiot won't be feeding you pancakes then.”

  
“Okay, fine i'm sorry.”

  
Dean laughs as he leans closer and begins placing kisses on Cas's neck.

  
Unfortunately for Cas, he was ticklish there too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
